


A thousend Year

by AkbalKai



Series: Lost and Found [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkbalKai/pseuds/AkbalKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel ist zurück gekehrt von den Toten, und denkt über das was er getan hat nach....und über seinen Jäger</p>
<p>Castiel is back from death, he remembers that things he done and...he muses about his hunter....</p>
<p>GERMAN FANFIC</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousend Year

~*A thousend Year*~

„Du weisst…ich erinnere mich an die meisten Dinge….und natürlich erinnere ich mich an die Bedeutendsten Geschehnisse….“

Wieder sitze ich im Park. Damals wollte ich eine Antwort.  
Damals habe ich keine bekommen. Ich hab den falschen Weg genommen. Das weiß ich jetzt.  
Ich hab alles riskiert- und alles verloren.  
Ich hatte alle Macht und hab sie verloren.  
Aber das ist es nicht was mich beschäftigt. Nicht diesmal.  
Mein Blick ist auf den Teich gerichtet. Er schimmert grün, im hellen Morgenlicht.  
Sofort denke ich an ein paar Grüne Augen. Voller Verzweiflung. Flehen. Hoffen.  
All das habe ich zerstört. Ich hab dich gesehen. Du bist mir nach gegangen als….ich starb,  
ich hätte es verdient zu sterben. Aber ich lebe noch.  
Ich wurde gefunden. Gerettet. Aber ich erinnerte mich an nichts.  
Nicht an mein wirkliches ich.  
Nicht an meine Brüder.  
Nicht an meine Feinde.  
Nicht an den Krieg.  
Nicht an meine Schuld.  
Nicht an meine Freunde.  
Nicht an………..dich.  
Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder an alles. So vieles davon möchte ich vergessen. Ich möchte vorallem den Schmerz in deinen Augen vergessen, den ich sah als ich dich verraten habe.  
Du hast bist zu letzt an mich geglaubt.  
Ich schließe die Augen.  
Was ich sehe sind die beiden grünen Augen. Ich sehe dich, wie du mich nach all der Zeit angeschaut hast. Voller…Hoffnung? Schmerz? Unglauben?  
Ich lächele und ich steh nun endlich auf.  
Ich mach ein Schritt vor. Es könnten tausende von Jahre vergehen, aber diesen Blick….wenn du lächelst, den werde ich nie vergessen.  
Ich mach einen weiteren Schritt und steh in den Ruinen von Bobbys Haus.  
Ich sehe einen alten Sessel stehen. Ich weiß das du dich hier vergraben hast, nach…meinen…ableben.  
Vorsichtig streichelte ich darüber. Ich spüre deine Trauer.  
Es tut mir leid. Wenn ich könnte würde ich es wieder gut machen.  
Ich dreh mich um, diesmal steh ich in einen alten Motelzimmer. Es ist heruntergekommen, das Licht nur schäbig. Doch im Moment will ich an keinen anderen Ort der Welt sein.  
Du sitzt auf einen alten Sessel und hast vermutlich gerade aus den Fenster gestarrt. Nun starrst du mich an. Ich sehe tausend Fragen in deinen Augen.  
Was ich hier mache?  
Wie ich hier her gekommen bin?  
Wie ich dich gefunden habe?  
Ich lächele. Ich würde dich überall finden. Egal wo. Ich brauch meine Kräfte nicht um dich zu finden. Es macht es einfacher. Aber ich würde sie nicht brauchen.  
Immer noch starrst du mich an. So viele Empfindungen in deinen grünen Augen.  
Ich mache einen Schritt auf dich zu. Näher. Ein schritt der mich näher zu dir führt.  
Ich würde dich immer finden.  
Du siehst…schlecht aus. Dein Bruder hat mir erzählt, wie hart die Monate waren. Du hast nicht nur mich verloren. Du hast Bobby verloren. Der Mann der dir mehr ein Vater war, als dein wirklicher Vater. Er und ich. Wir waren genauso deine Familie, wie Sam.  
Du siehst aus als wärst du wieder und wieder durch die Höhle gegangen. Wegen Bobby? Wegen mir?  
Ich geh einen weiteren Schritt zu. Versuche die Schuld gefühle zu ignorieren, wegen denen ich am liebsten weg gerannt wäre.  
Langsam kommt leben in dich. Deine Augen leuchten. Der Schmerz verschwindet. Etwas anderes etwas Warmes tritt heran.  
Ich komm dir näher, du stehst auf.  
Ich war dir schon einmal so nah. Damals empfandest es als eindringen in deine Privatssphäre.  
Heute….lächelst du. Dein Augen leuchten. Du schaust mich auf deine ganz eigene Art an.  
Spott? Nein, ich finde du siehst aus wie ein kleiner Junge, der versucht zu verstecken das er sich über etwas freut. Über mich?  
Wir sind uns ganz nah. Ich beuge mich zu dir und mit einen mal etwas klar, was längst offensichtlich war.  
~*Ich liebe dich *~  
Deine Augen leuchten warm und du lächelst. ~*Ich weiß, denn jeden Tag ohne dich bin ich gestorben, doch nun….kann ich wieder leben*~


End file.
